


Coming Around

by Itsbecauseimlameisntit



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbecauseimlameisntit/pseuds/Itsbecauseimlameisntit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you'd first heard of him, he was a bit immature. How could your sister find him funny? Then you watched another video, just to make sure that your snap judgement was justified. Out of curiosity. Purely naive curiosity. Six months later you found yourself able to sing "If We Were Gay" front and back, and at a convention. Not that you wanted to be there. It was for Thalia...Yeah, for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

When she had first saw him, he looked a little weird. Your sister had mentioned Ninja Sex Party a few times by name, but the majority of her conversation topics included Brian in them. It only took you a few weeks to realize he was in the band.

After a while, your curiosity had gotten the best of you, and on your break from work, you decided to listen to only _one_ song. Eventually, your combination of both rolling your eyes, and giggling like you were in the ninth grade equated into a new regular viewer. Although you never technically subscribed, you still were a secret fan of their work. In a way, Ninja Sex Party was a guilty pleasure, considering you were in your early thirties, and spent most of your free time listening to a band whose biggest hit involved a more than spectacular sandwich. 6 months later, you found yourself at a convention.

"Come on, it's _Brian!_ " Your sister persisted, tugging you towards the backstage.

Thalia was a bigger fan of NSP and Game Grumps than you could ever be. As it was her birthday, and you were her older sister, well, getting these tickets would make you better than your parents in her eyes. Not that your self-esteemed balanced on the opinion of a hyper 16 year old, but it certainly helped. In addition to V.I.P passes, Thalia would owe you one for fucking sure. Due to the laminates, the line was nothing more than an eyesore.

She almost exploded with giddiness as the sight of both a tall, lanky man, and familiarly piercing blue eyes reached them.

"I can't believe it's really you!" She giggled, squeezing your hand.

"Please don't cry." Dan chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I don't think she's making any promises," You smiled politely at the two men, and she let go as she squeaked out a small, "Can...Can I hug you guys?"

"Hells yeah!"

You mentioned that it was her birthday, but you were unable to tell if they could hear you over their enthusiasm towards meeting a fan. They spoke so indulgently, as though they hadn't had to deal with people all day. You couldn't help but look in admiration at their actual happiness from doing their job. Thalia called one of her friends, and began recalling the events that had just occurred, despite the two band members still being only a yard away. You took this opportunity to thank them personally.

 

"I really appriciate this, I mean, it's gotta be tiring to meet every 15 year old who watches you." She chuckled, glancing at her own obsessive sister.

"It's no problem, really. You said it was her birthday?" Dan asked, seemingly genuinly interested.

"Yup! It's been a really good day, _especially_ all of this."

Brian nodded, claiming it wasn't a big deal. His friend's wide grin was contagious; Even you couldn't frown if you wanted to.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" Dan responded, and you laughed, waving goodbye with Thalia trailing behind.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter Two

"I can't believe I got to meet Ninja fucking Brian!" Thalia exclaimed, an ineradicable smile on her face. "Do you think he'll remember who I am?"  
"How could he forget?" You chirped, excited yourself.  
Over the months, you began to develop a  microscopic crush on Dan. You grew to admire his work, and it became funnier with every watch. What could you say? You were single, lonely, and recently turned 33. The crushing was harmless, and only sort of pathetic.  
"I can't believe I get to stay for all three days. I love you so much, oh my god."  
"Anything for you! Promise you'll tell mom they're not called Ninja Sex Party. Please. She'll kill both of us."

 

The next day was instead intended for Game Grumps enthusiasts, and the third for RubberRoss and Egoraptor fans. It was exhilarating to be in the front rows, and you quietly thanks the timing of the sales.  
Screaming of fans hit your ears, even more so from your left , which came from your clearly expressive sister.  
"Any of you lovelies want to help him out here?" Dan asked, sending a look towards Arin, as he held back a laugh.  
"I AM DOING FINE. I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN I LOVE THIS FUCKING GAME!" He exploded, mashing the buttons. At this, the curly haired man lost it, and erupted in laughter with the audience.  
"You are not fine." He recovered, suppressing a giggle.  
"Dude, I'm so fucking fine."  
"Are you?"  
Pause.  
"I'm not fine."  
Borderline pouting, Arin was defeated, and handed the controller to his friend.  
"Anyone want to give it a try?  
With that simple suggestion, a roar of excitement and pleading went though the crowd and almost everyone was either raising their hand or begging to be chosen.  
You looked at Thalia who shot up her arm fast than Arin's anger boiled over.  
His brown eyes swept over the crowd, and landed on her. A small squeak escaped her lips, and she almost screamed when he broke into a grin and nodded.  
"Come on up, man. You got this."  
"This isn't happening." She whispered. You helped her out of the crowd in ecstatic disbelief. You were unbelievably happy for her, considering this would be unforgettable.  
With a warming smile, Dan gave her the controller.  
"Don't be nervous, you can't fail worse than Arin."  
"Shut up, dude!"  
Thalia died almost exactly where Arin had. Determined not to embarrass herself in front of her idols, (her cheeks already a tinted red) she took a deep breath and tried again.  
"Are you fucking with me right now? Are you shitting on my fucking nuts right now?" Arin exclaimed.  
Flying through the level, she only giggled like a school girl when the triumphant music rolled from the speakers.  
"Fucking sweet!" Dan laughed.  
Beaming from ear to ear, Thalia stepped off the stage, and back to her seat, brimming with satisfaction.  
"Alright, that was pretty good.  
"Arin, she kicked your ass."  
"....Yeah." He laughed.  
After an additional hour of hearing dick jokes, and innuendoes, it was time to go to the hotel. Everyone began to file out of the live show, but someone picked up the microphone and called for the volunteers that were brought up in the show. After swapping a look, you and Thalia headed up with the two others that didn't already leave.  
"We just wanted to, you know, thank you guys for being awesome. It was really cool to have you guys up there." Arin explained, but you couldn't help but look at Dan. Your stomach dropped a level when he was already looking at you.  
"Our pleasure!" One replied, and your sister joined in.  
"Yeah! It was hella fun." She looked like she was about to cry from happiness.  
"Are you stating tomorrow too?"  
"Yeah, sorry. We're not stalking you, I swear." You laughed nervously, and you got a chuckle out of him. "Thalia's a hige fan of you guys, and we came out for the convention."  
"No! It's really great!" He cleared his throat. "Er, it's great."  
His friend gave him a sideways glance before nodding.  
"Yeah it'll be fin tomorrow."  
"I'm sure. See you then!" You were sorry to cut the conversation short, but traffic was going to be hell on earth, and it would only be worse the longer they waited. A weak, "See you," left his lips, but you were gone too fast to hear.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan struggles with the internal debate of asking you out. After all, you can't turn into anything of substance, considering he was leaving in two days. Here's to hoping you weren't as intriguing as he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhg, I know this is such a cliche, but I'm sort of a sucker for them. I'm typing this on my phone, so sorry for typos, I tried proofreading as accurately as possible. Enjoy the chapter!

He shrugged. "I don't know." 

"She was pretty, wasn't she?" 

"Yeah." 

"Funny?"

A small flicker of a grin flashed on his face before he nodded. "Yep."

"She's positive, optimistic. What's wrong with one date?" 

"We aren't even near, L.A., Arin. It couldn't go anywhere. Besides, we're leaving in two days." Dan sat on the edge of his bed, ignoring the pit in his stomach. He didn't exactly relish the feeling of helplessness.

"So what? You might get lucky."

Dan snorted in amusment. "That all you think about?" 

"I meant in love, perv." Arin swept his brown hair out of his eyes, and opened the door, starting to leave. "Just ask her out. You might not like her."

When the door shut, Dan was envoloped in the silence. He couldn't help but think to himself. _Shit, I hope so._

  


  


For the final day of her celebratory convention, you took your sister out for breakfast. Instead of having an interesting topic, Thalia decided to make you almost choke on your tea. 

"Out of all of them, who would you sleep with?"

"Jesus, fuck. Where'd that come from?" The blonde shrugged. She took a bite from her pancakes, and continued. "You were flirting with Dan, I just figured." As she ate more, you stared at her in both disbelief and her audacity.

"I wasn't FLIRTING, I was having a conversation." 

With a taut smirk, she mocked you, and to your disdain, accurately.

"It's been _such_ a good day. _Especially_ all of this." Thalia practically moaned. Your cheeks flushed with red. 

"Anything sounds flirty when you say it like that." In your defense, you muttered. 

"He was flirting too, you know." 

...

...

...

She dangled the carrot ever so enticingly, and you truly wished you could say you weren't going to bite. 

"Really?" 

Thalia only shrugged again, her dark green eyes meeting yours. Saying nothing, she drank out of her cup. 

With a sigh, so did you.  


**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything Grump related, and especially not romantic related, but I figured I'd have nothing to lose if I posted this. I'd absolutely adore you if you'd give me constructive criticism, I'm always looking to do better. I'll update when I have time!


End file.
